


Two Friends Hugging

by DyoAll (boredpanda18)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kyungsoo is dense here wbk, M/M, Pining, Possessive Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredpanda18/pseuds/DyoAll
Summary: In which Jongin hates change, doesn't want to be called a hopeless romantic, and hates it when other people gets too close to his best friend Kyungsoo.The librarian also thinks they're kissing in the library.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Two Friends Hugging

It’s no secret that Jongin is afraid of several things. One fear though that stood out among the rest is his fear of change. Jongin is the kind of person who likes to keep things well organized.

He’s the kind of guy who’s contented with things as they are and certain change to his status quo would trigger a certain amount of anxiety in him. He does not want any uncertainties to fret about. His life is fine as it is. He is from a well-off family, he adopted two cute puppies, and he may not have many friends but he has Kyungsoo and he is more than enough in Jongin’s books. 

They are his constant and when he was young, he would repeat it to them again and again that they are just that. His constants. It was just his family at first but it soon included Kyungsoo when he met and befriend him in elementary school after he had heard him sing a nursery rhyme while watering the flowers in their school garden. Jongin awkwardly emerged behind the hedges from the grasses he was sitting on to make Kyungsoo know of his presence but the other boy got surprised and pointed the water hose towards him making his uniform wet. Not the most ideal of introductions but it was all history. They had soon become inseparable especially on the years that followed since they became consistent classmates. When they graduated elementary, Jongin insisted to follow Kyungsoo into a public school despite his family being able to afford at enrolling him to an expensive academy his sisters had also went to.

Kyungsoo was made of shy smiles and calming touch and as they grew up together, Jongin’s feelings for him naturally developed into something more. It was gradual, but there was a point when he realized that the chime of Kyungsoo’s laugh started to mean something more for him and his presence was warmth itself. He felt contented just being with him even it is shrouded in silence. Jongin was aware of what he is feeling but he kept it a secret.

He’s scared of change and he’s contented with whatever they had.

Thursday.

Thursday was supposed to be his day for _kidnapping_ Kyungsoo to have him all for himself, but on the previous Thursday that did not happen. Last Thursday didn’t go as schedule. Instead of doing his task, he started reading a cheesy novel her sister owned. He picked it in the morning thinking it was his calculus book but ended up being glued to the novel all day long. It was never his plan to read it and he thought that it would never be part of his plans (He reads serious books and not hopeless romantic ones), but Jongin could never fully control what books he would stumble upon.

He had read ‘Goodbye Summer’, the novel that is the latest craze for preteens and teens alike. It’s a novel that mainly targets girls and hopeless romantics. Jongin was not a target audience, but he found out that a story could have its surprises. To lay the facts straight, Jongin was never embarrassed with reading the book. He would never be since he enjoyed it. What he was embarrassed about is the fact that he cried because of the book. To be more specific, he cried because of a minor side-story in the book. Jongin would like to think that he is not a sensitive person. After all, he never did cry to a number of sad movies he watched in the past that had induced Kyungsoo to cry buckets, so why now? He doesn’t know either.

That Thursday however, things should go according to his plan. He will kidnap Kyungsoo to have him all for himself since Kyungsoo had been spending too much time with his biology project groupmates and he was getting jealous, but things as before didn’t go as planned either.

“Kyungsoo.”

“What?”

“Could I kidnap you at lunch?”

“No.”

“Ummm… Ok.”

Kyungsoo was cold, not even thinking twice before giving his answer. It left Jongin eating lunch without his best friend. Kyungsoo said he had promised his brother Seungsoo to eat lunch with him on his office which was near their school. Jongin was disappointed but that did not dither him from asking Kyungsoo a second time that day.

“Kyungsoo.”

“What?”

“Could I kidnap you after school?”

“No. Gonna do something.”

“Ummm…Ok.”

Jongin was dumbfounded. Kyungsoo denied him a second time that day. That rarely happens. Usually, Kyungsoo is game to whatever up his sleeves. He always, always, caters his whims. With nothing else to do, the rest of his Thursday seems as bleak as his history book. He decided to pay their school library a visit as he figures that it would be less dull to face shelves of books than the blankness of his bedroom wall.

The smell of warm rich words greeted him as he strolled from shelves to shelves. No title had awakened some interest in him. It either goes to two things: the book seemed boring or he had already read the book. Before he noticed it, he had gone astray to the part of the library he coined as ‘the hopeless romantic section’ but then he saw something curious.

He saw the side of someone, a boy no doubt, sitting on the library floor. Something made him walk towards him, as if a magnet is pulling him to the boy. He stepped to the corner and peeked thriftily on one side to get a better view. There he saw Kyungsoo reading quietly with crossed legs on the library floor.

He might get his solo time with Kyungsoo after all.

“What are you reading?” Jongin greeted carefully, step by step approaching Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looked at Jongin, a smile emerging on his face.

“Just some random book.” Kyungsoo said, gaze following Jongin until he was directly above him.

“I thought you were busy,” Jongin commented. He briefly smiled back before sitting beside Kyungsoo on the library floor.

“I am busy. I’ve been reading this book since last week.” Kyungsoo flashed the book to Jongin. It’s a book by an author that Jongin hadn’t readfrom before. “I’ve lost my library card, and I’m too scared of the librarian to ask for another since this is my third time losing it.”

“You could borrow my card.” Jongin said. “I need a break from reading books anyways since I cried because of one just a week ago.”

Kyungsoo froze then looked at him in mild shock and disbelief. “Are you serious? Kim Jongin cried because of a book?”

Incredulity was etched on Kyungsoo’s tone. Jongin nodded smiling. He knew too well that embarrassing things he did would always tickle Kyungsoo’s fancy.

“No way, you must be joking.” Kyungsoo laughed in amusement.

“Look who’s laughing.” Jongin smirked.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. You had cried at more things than me.”

“What book made you cry anyway?”

“It was nothing.” Jongin tried to dismiss, but Kyungsoo kept on insisting leaving Jongin no choice but to answer. “Goodbye Summer.”

“Seriously?” With that, another round of laughter erupted from Kyungsoo. Jongin could not decide whether a laughing-his-lungs-out Kyungsoo was good for his emotional health or not. Kyungsoo got red from too much laugh making Jongin red himself because of embarrassment, and maybe because Kyungsoo is kinda cute laughing because of the tears he shed.

Yup, not good for his mental health.

“Ha-ha, Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin crying from a love story is really funny.” Jongin sarcastically commented as he dragged Kyungsoo towards him and trap Kyungsoo’s neck between his elbow and body.

“Jongin, stop it.” Kyungsoo yelped still with a giggle, but Jongin followed no heed as he messed the former’s hair with his hand. Jongin did that until Kyungsoo stopped laughing and has a nest for a hair. “Look at what you did to me.”

“Well, it’s your fault for laughing like a madman.”

Just then, an ehem startled them. Both boys raised their head until their eyes landed on their school librarian. She was pushing a cart filled with books and was looking at them like an angry mother. Her face was akin to a vulture and the glint on her eyes was also of one either. A glass was perched on her long nose; she has a permanent scowl, and a big ear that Jongin swore could hear a mouse yawning from miles away. She was the embodiment of the stereotypical strict librarian. Kyungsoo and Jongin gulped then both stood up and bowed to her more out of fear than anything.

“You two boys should not loiter around these areas.” She eyed them, judging their close proximity, the blush on their faces, and Kyungsoo’s messy hair (no thanks to Jongin).

“There are designated areas for reading your books” the librarian pauses then placed two books on the shelf beside Kyungsoo. “and the library is not a place for making out. Don’t dilly-dally here in the library.”

She then walked leaving the two boys alone in silence. The whistle of the cart’s wheel and the tapping of the librarian’s heels fade along with her to one corner.

“She thought that we’re kissing.” Kyungsoo started. He was now quiet, distant from him laughing just moments ago.

“Well, let’s not stay here then.” Jongin chuckled. “Maybe if she returns, she might think we’re doing more things than just making out.”

“M-more things?”

In truth, there’s a strange sense of joy washing Jongin knowing that someone thought he was kissing Kyungsoo, and he wouldn’t mind her thinking they’re doing more things either, but he doesn’t want to be reprimanded and most especially not want to be placed on their librarian’s kids-to-watch list. Some students had a not so fun experience being part of that list, he didn’t want him or Kyungsoo to follow suit.

Following her command, the two were then sitting side by side on the reading area with books on their hands merely as an excuse for them to be there.

“…so, why did Goodbye Summer made you cry?” Kyungsoo broached as he leaned closer to Jongin, asking in an almost whisper. He’s careful not to bother the other real readers in the area. “It has a happy ending. Don’t tell me you cried because of joy.”

“No, it’s because of Jinhye and Doyoung.” Jongin replied also in a whisper.

“The main character’s friends in the choir? They were rarely mentioned. I doubt that you cried because of them, Jongin” Kyungsoo said, not able to control the volume of his voice.

“Sssshhh,” A chubby boy close to them with piles of book on his front shushed the both of them. 

“Sorry.” The two boys reply in unison. The tapping of the librarian’s shoes could then be heard as she emerged from one shelf pushing an already empty cart. The two could no longer freely speak.

An idea formed on Jongin’s mind. He still wanted to stay in the library with Kyungsoo. He grabbed a pen and a folded paper which was fortunately on his pocket then wrote his reply.

**KJ:** It’s really sad how Doyoung wasn’t able to confess to Jinhye before they separate ways even if Jinhye also has feelings for him.

He gave the paper to Kyungsoo who caaught the drift, and wrote his own reply after reading the note. The two continued their conversation on the paper.

**DK**: Well, it was Doyoung’s fault. He did not confess.

**KJ**: That’s because Jinhye has a lot of suitors and he doesn’t want to break their friendship. He has no choice.

**DK**: He has a choice and he made it. He chose to be his friend forever, so why would you cry because of his choice? :P

Jongin chuckled at the smiley Kyungsoo placed.

**KJ**: It’s more complicated than your simplistic approach, Kyungsoo. Besides, Jinhye did not confess either.

**DK**: Well, that’s because Jinhye in the story did not realize that she likes Doyoung until the very moment they separated.

**KJ**: Jinhye was also too oblivious to realize that the guy obviously like her. The clues that Doyoung was giving were too obvious.

**DK**: Doyoung could have just been direct if he knew that Jinhye was dense.

**KJ**: Please read again the sentence I just underlined above, hyung.

**DK**: Sheesh, why then was he brave enough to give obvious signals if he has that reason not to confess in the first place? You’re confusing, Jongin.

**KJ**: Signals are different from straight out confessing.

**DK**: Why are you so lean on protecting Doyoung?

Jongin doesn’t know how to reply to that. Maybe it’s because he sees himself in Doyoung. Maybe he relates to the story and in some odd way, while he was reading, he imagined Kyungsoo to be the clueless Jinhye and him to be the hopeless Doyoung.

Maybe that’s the reason why he couldn’t control his tears in the first place at their bitter ending.

“No peeking.” Jongin shooed Kyungsoo once he saw him trying to read what he was writing on the paper. He covered his writing to prevent Kyungsoo from seeing. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. 

“Well, it’s because you take too long to reply.” Kyungsoo complained. The chubby boy near them looked at Kyungsoo in annoyance, but decided not to shush them a second time. Kyungsoo just smiled apologetically at him and mouthed a sorry.

**KJ**: I don’t know.

**DK**: After five whole minutes, that was your only reply? 

**KJ**: I kind of relate with Doyoung on some ways I guess.

**DK**: Don’t tell me you like a close friend of yours? 

**KJ**: You are my only friend Kyungsoo

**DK**: Maybe here in school but you have other friends from your rich-ass family’s circle. Tell me who is your crush :(

**KJ**: It’s a secret

**DK**: Just give me some hints. I thought we’re friends. I can’t believe you are keeping secrets from me. T^T

**KJ**: I will just give you two clues: One, he is uber cute. Two, he is as dense as Jinhye.

“Ehem.” The two boys froze upon the familiar voice then shakily looked up. The librarian was glaring at them with her vulture intent, looking at them like they were pieces of dead meat waiting to be scavenged. “If you two are just going to pass love notes to each other, you better do it somewhere else. The library is not a dating place.”

“Umm, we’re not…”

“Get out, you two!”

With that, both Kyungsoo and Jongin were kicked out of the library and landed their way on their librarian’s kids-to-watch list probably as the ‘two boys who dates and smooch in the library’. It is clearly not true, but Jongin was not complaining. He chuckled inwardly.

“Jongin.”

“What?”

“Good luck to your crush. If you need me, I’ll support you.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Kyungsoo was really as clueless as Jinhye. Both boys sauntered to their school gate side by side to go back home. One thought keeps replaying on Jongin’s mind. He would do everything not to have the same sad ending as Doyoung’s.

“Kyungsoo?”

“What?”

“We have a dinner Saturday night. I want you to come with me.”

“With your family? Ok”

Kyungsoo was highly uncomfortable, this was not what he had in mind when Jongin invited him for dinner with his family. What he thought was a cozy dinner served with roasted chicken and salad turned into a fancy gathering for the elites made up of wines and foods that he could not even pronounce the name of. Kyungsoo sometimes forget that Jongin was filthy rich. He's not used to this, being surrounded by expensive dresses, jewelries, and suits. Even the tuxedo wrapped around his body that Jongin had rented for him seemed to be squeezing the life out of him, clinging into his skin metaphorically and literally. He should've rented another size.

Kyungsoo sighed, grabbing another spoonful of a French sounding food from the buffet table and eating it directly. He might never get to eat this stuff again so he should just enjoy this opportunity. One of the server was looking at him, he had been staying with the food far longer than talking with other guests and he must have noticed it. Kyungsoo smiled weakly at the server then walked away from the buffet table in placid steps. He had no companion, and the food was also gone. He could not spot Jongin. His father had grabbed his son earlier to introduce him to someone. Jongin's mother was there, she's nice but Kyungsoo was not that close with her and he wouldn't want to be a bother. Who Kyungsoo is close with is Jongin's two older sister, but they're not there since Jongin's eldest sister is pregnant with her first child and she's expecting her delivery soon so the second sister was keeping her company.

Kyungsoo sighed again, he should not have accepted Jongin's invite. Now, he's out of place and he didn't know how to position himself. He could’ve been at home eating Cheetos while watching Netflix. That would've been more fun than where he's at now.

"Hello," a man greeted him. Kyungsoo looked at the man. He did not know him. He has a nice face though and a friendly gentleness was nested on his features. He was also garbed lavishly and his suit probably costs a lot more than Kyungsoo's tuition.

"Hi," Kyungsoo replied shyly.

"You seemed lost," The man smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm looking for a man named Jongin, have you seen him?"

There's a flash of disappointment in the man's face, but Kyungsoo could have just been imagining it.

"Jongin? I've seen him talking to Soojung near the ice sculpture." The man answered, "Mind if I take you there? I'm Taemin by the way."

"It's fine, Taemin" Kyungsoo said, keeping his gratitude controlled. "Thank you very much."

Kyungsoo bowed to Taemin and then they parted ways. Kyungsoo easily found the ice sculpture in the distance. He walked towards it. Jongin is with a person named Soojung. It's a girl's name so Jongin is with a girl. Did Jongin's father introduce him to a girl? Kyungsoo halted his steps, he's now afraid to go to the ice sculpture.

Kyungsoo's imagination went haywire, and he cursed at himself for it being so vivid. He could imagine Jongin smiling and being comfortable with a girl, and he did not like that imagery being planted on his head. His father introduced the two together. It's possible that they might be getting married. It's not impossible considering rich people sometimes arrange the marriage of their children for the strengthening of business relations.

Kyungsoo breathed in. He willed himself to step forward. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing for the rest of the night. Jongin was his only comfort in that place filled with extravagance. He placed a step forward, and although his pace was slow, he was already walking again straight to the ice sculpture.

When he was near, he saw Jongin almost immediately. He was a stand-out, Kyungsoo thought. He belonged here and it pained Kyungsoo to think that the best friend he knew might just be a lateral. He looked better that night. He had always known that Jongin is handsome, but that night, he was exceptional, no longer the lazy happy go lucky yet melodramatic friend he knew. Kyungsoo's heart stuttered. Beside Jongin was a beautiful lady. She had fiery long hair, a cherry thin lips, and garbed a gorgeous elegant black dress that hugs her curves perfectly. She exudes allure that any man would fall for.

Kyungsoo no longer wanted to take a step forward. He decided that he should not bother Jongin. Maybe, he forgot that he even brought him there. He turned around. He shouldn't really have come here in the first place. Unlike Jongin, he doesn't belong.

Kyungsoo stuffed his plate to the brim. He could feel an uncomfortable thrum in his chest. Why was he even so affected in the first place? Obviously, Jongin's world doesn't revolve around him. Kyungsoo hated feeling this way. It's selfish and irrational.

Kyungsoo dejectedly walked and sat back on his table which was now empty. There was a man raising his glass of wine for a toast in another table, he looked at it for a while before he brought his attention back at the food he brought, jabbing it with his fork. He wanted to stuff himself with all the calories the plate has to offer, but at the same time, he doesn't feel like eating. For one thing, he's full already, and for another, he just doesn't feel like eating.

"Are you just going to shoot laser beams to your food with your eyes all night or are you going to eat?"

Kyungsoo looked at the source of the familiar voice. It was Taemin. Kyungsoo forced out a smile for courtesy.

"Ummm...could I sit with you?" Taemin asked, nudging at the empty chair beside Kyungsoo where Jongin was supposed to sit. Kyungsoo nodded, he could use some company.

"You did not see Jongin?" Taemin broached upon sitting.

"I saw him. He's busy trying to look cool for a girl." Kyungsoo grumbled, not expecting his tone to come out as somewhat angry.

Taemin chuckled. "What's your relationship with Jongin anyway?"

"I'm his best friend," Kyungsoo stuffed a spoonful to his mouth, his cheeks bloating with the food.

"Just a friend?" Taemin repeated, there's a flash of relief on his eyes that Kyungsoo did not see.

Kyungsoo swallowed the food by pushing it with water. "Yeah, it's so convenient for him to take me here and just leave me alone." Kyungsoo still felt the weird pain in his chest.

"He's such a jerk." Kyungsoo pouted.

"You're not alone," Taemin grinned, leaning closer to Kyungsoo, "you're with me."

Kyungsoo blinked, now that Kyungsoo could get a good view of Taemin. He noticed that some angle of him is reminiscent of Jongin. It's possible that the two might even be relatives.

"Yeah, I'm with you." Kyungsoo agreed. "Thanks for accompanying me. You and the foods are the only things good in this fancy party."

"Well, for me there's another thing good that came out of this party," Taemin tilted a corner of his lips.

Kyungsoo suddenly choked on the water he was drinking. Taemin also had Jongin's boyish smirk.

"Are you fine?" Taemin circled a hand behind his back, trying to ease his breathing. Kyungsoo coughed a few times to clear his throat before managing a reply.

"I'm sorry, you just reminded me of Jongin."

"The resemblance might be just in your imagination, Kyungsoo." It was Jongin who talked, appearing beside the table. Behind Jongin was the red-haired girl he was previously talking to. Kyungsoo glanced at her, she was prettier up close. "Taemin, I didn't know you were here."

"I just kept your friend's company."

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and Taemin, or more precisely, Taemin's hand resting on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

"Well, thank you very much, but I'm here now. You could go," Jongin replied, "You're no longer needed here."

"Jongin, you shouldn't be so rude" Kyungsoo said.

"I'm not." Jongin raised his voice.

"Yes, you are." Kyungsoo didn't know where Jongin's attitude rooted from, but he shouldn't be angry at either him or Taemin. If anything, he should be the one mad at him for leaving his invite uncomfortably alone.

"It's okay, Kyungsoo. I should probably go now." Taemin patted Kyungsoo's back and then stood up with a plastered smile on his face. He nodded at Jongin and Soojung before going, but right as he was about to walk, Kyungsoo grabbed his hand with his own.

"Don't go."

Jongin gaze was caught by the two hands holding. Jongin lost it. His anger escalated as he took Kyungsoo's hand away from Taemin. Kyungsoo was surprised as Jongin pulled the both of them out of the party with fast angry steps leaving Taemin and Soojung.

Jongin's grip was hard, but Kyungsoo still followed with no words. Jongin took him to an empty comfort room, locking the door as soon as they are inside.

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo, he did not talk, he just looked at him.

After a few moments, Jongin spoke.

"Why are you with him?"

Kyungsoo did not answer. Jongin sighed.

"K-Kyungsoo...please." Jongin sounded like a lost boy.

Kyungsoo was not easy though. He still did not reply

"Look, Kyungsoo. I'm tired of always being the jealous bad guy who--"

"J-jealous?"

"Yeah."

Of all things, Kyungsoo never would've thought that Jongin would feel that.

"Wait, you are jealous because of me?"

Jongin blushed. "It's not that weird,"

Kyungsoo sighed. And he thought that Jongin had a thing for that Soojung gal. He now remembered that Jongin had confessed to him in their library that he liked a he who was both uber cute and dense. It's all coming back to Kyungsoo and he didn't know what to feel at the realization. Should he be happy?

"I remembered what you said in the library. Back then, I didn't know who is the guy you like." Kyungsoo started. "Now, I think I know who he is. I'm sorry, Jongin. I didn't know what you feel."

Jongin’s heart was beating fast. Kyungsoo had finally known his secret that he likes him.

"Don't be sorry, Kyungsoo.” Jongin paused not knowing how the phrase his fear, “Are you still going to consider me as a friend or are you going to be uncomfortable of me?"

Kyungsoo chuckled.

"Of course I'll still be your friend. I promised that I'll help you with your lovelife, remember?"

Jongin stared blankly at Kyungsoo. He no longer follows what he was talking or suggesting. He thought that he had get it, that he likes him.

"What?"

"Don't worry, Jongin. Even though Taemin is handsome, I don't have any interest in him. I'm sorry for making you jealous. I didn't know that your crush is him."

Jongin sighed in defeat, what nonsense is Kyungsoo spouting now. 

"Taemin is not my crush." Jongin said almost immediately. Heck, he would not want Kyungsoo to help him get together with another guy.

"He's not? Who's it then? Don't tell me it's that Soojung girl."

"You're fine if it's Taemin but you're not if it's Soojung?"

"Of course, I'm not fine if it's Taemin, but Taemin seems nice and I don’t know that girl yet and if you like Taemin and if he likes you back then there's nothing I could do about it even if I don't like it. I’m supposed to be a supportive bestfriend."

Jongin felt a jolt of confidence at Kyungsoo's words.

"Why won't you like it?"

"I kind of might also feel jealous" Kyungsoo gave a weak smile. He then looked down because of what he'll say next. "I know it's selfish, but please let me be possessive of you just for now that you are single. I know that it won't last forever. I didn't like it that you left me because of Soojung, I also don't like the possibility of you liking Taemin."

Jongin was speechless, he couldn't process that Kyungsoo felt this way towards him. With all the years that passed with him being the jealous one, he never had entertained the thought of Kyungsoo being actually jealous back for him.

This whole jealousy ordeal was starting to become like a petty argument, and what came out of it is Kyungsoo admitting this. The sight of seeing Taemin with Kyungsoo could be forgiven by knowing Kyungsoo was jealous back.

"Trust me, Taemin and I don't like each other."

Kyungsoo raised his head, looking straight back to his friend. "But Soojung looks beautiful, don't you agree?"

Kyungsoo was treading using his words. Jongin knew it. He smirked. "Maybe."

A frown appeared on Kyungsoo's lips. "I thought so," he dejectedly said.

Jongin observed his friend, he tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was just trying to act strong and supportive.

"Oh god, Kyungsoo. You really do feel jealous, don't you?" Jongin chuckled. "I'm sorry if I sound too happy. I know I shouldn't be."

Kyungsoo looked angrily at Jongin. "Go back to your girlfriend. She's waiting for you."

"She's not my girlfriend. Besides, Soojung already has a boyfriend." Jongin extended his hand to cup Kyungsoo's cheeks for him to look straight at him. Kyungsoo's cheeks were soft and warm under his hold. Only him, could give him a roller coaster of emotions. 

"Don't be jealous, Kyungsoo. You know you're my constant, and constants do not change. There's only going to be one Kyungsoo in my life. Also, feel free to be possessive of me because I know I'll be possessive of you."

Kyungsoo's eyes was welling up with tears.

"You're doing it again, Jongin." Kyungsoo sobbed.

"I'm doing what again?"

"You're being cheesy." A few tears fell from Kyungsoo's eyes down to Jongin's hand.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm allergic to cheesiness."

"Is that so?" Jongin caressed a tear away with his thumb. Kyungsoo nodded.

Jongin found himself smiling as he leaned closer to his friend and zipped the inches between into a tight hug.

In that moment, they were still just two friends hugging in an empty comfort room. 

Jongin is still afraid of change but someday he knew he won’t be too scared of it and be brave enough to take the next step with his relationship with Kyungsoo.

For now, he contented himself at knowing that Kyungsoo is his constant and maybe he is his too.

Their hug was taking so long, not one wanting to part with the other.Jongin really wanted to mantain his friendship with Kyungsoo and still not worry about the consequences that his feelings might bring.

But dang, Kyungsoo just smelt so good and he was still high strung on emotions. He looked down and he was met with Kyungsoo looking back up at him. Jongin unconsciously leaned down and soon his lips met Kyungsoo’s. The kiss was chaste at first but then Kyungsoo kissed him back. Jongin almost panicked because holy heck, Kyungsoo was kissing him back. 

When they parted, they silently looked at each other with chest heaving for air. There’s a line between pure friendship and something much more and they just crossed it.

Kyungsoo smiled and he then pulled him down for another kiss and Jongin thought that maybe change wasn’t too bad after all, not when he get to taste Kyungsoo’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost, wrote this years ago.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated~


End file.
